Silhouetted by Light
by GraySkyeMourning
Summary: Once in their lives, every Jedi is urged to revist their homeworlds to learn the secrets of their culture. At the age of twenty, Obi-Wan Kenobi returns to his homeworld to discover the anicent power of his royal bloodline. - updated 12-7-04 -
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer: **All characters you recognize belong to the Great One. Other than that, they are mine. I am making no profit off of this.

**Summary: **At the age of twenty, Obi-Wan Kenobi returns to his homeworld to discover the ancient power of his royal bloodline.

**A/N: **Before anyone shoots me, yes! This is KrystalBlaze. A while back, Jerikor and I decided to go our separate ways, and have created new usernames to reflect this. I'm still going to post my vignettes on that account, although once we hit fifty stories and four years, we've decided we're going to retire it. It's been a good account, but it's time to move on.

**Thanks to: **Jerikor, as per usual, and **Jaxx**who has become my superb beta-reader.

----------

**Silhouetted by Light**

**By: GraySkyeMourning**

----------

_Nineteen years earlier… _

Keliso was almost directly below them. Through the window of the transport, the planet gleamed blue and white. The white was obviously cloud covering, and when the clouds did shift, Qui-Gon Jinn could see patches of brown, signifying land. Most of the planet was water, small, and the patches of land were sparse little islands, almost invisible if you weren't looking for them. He wondered vaguely which one of them was Harken.

Behind him, his fifteen-year-old apprentice was meditating fitfully, his eyes often fluttering as if he longed to just stare out at the jewel of a planet. Qui-Gon sighed, and decided perhaps it was time for Xanatos to end it all together. The boy had been trying for the last three hours to delve completely into the Force and had come up half-short. It was a lesson for another day, and besides, they would be landing soon.

"Padawan," Qui-Gon said, and after a moment Xanatos's startling black eyes were looking up at him in confusion. "We'll be landing in about twenty minutes. Go ahead and gather your belongings."

Xanatos stood fluidly. "I'm sorry, Master, my mind was elusive today," he said flippantly. "I've always wanted to learn how to test a child."

Qui-Gon grinned. "Believe me, Padawan, it's not something that's entirely impressive." He moved about the room, picking up his datapad and the extra clothing he had shed on their two-day trip. "Most of the time, the child is not even Force-sensitive. I don't know how this time will exactly work out, and if the child does prove worthy, then there is the task of taking him away."

Xanatos shrugged, following Qui-Gon's motions. "Do the parents make a fuss about it?"

"Again, most of the time," Qui-Gon said. "It's one thing to com the Jedi and ask them for a testing, but it's another thing entirely to let their child go."

Again, Xanatos shrugged. "Well, they should want the kid to have a better life." He drifted over to the window and gazed down at the planet as they descended slowly. "There's too much water," he said after a moment. "Communication must be hard between the islands. You're sure the pilot knows we're going to Harken?"

"From what I know of, I'm sure," he said with a small smile. He came to his apprentice's side. "I want you to remember that taking this child is an important event in the parent's life, and that it will most likely hurt them. If they do latch onto you and try to change your mind and weep, remember that this is probably the better life for the little one."

"'Little one?'" Xanatos asked with a laugh. "Did you call me "little one" when you took me, Master?"

Now Qui-Gon laughed. "Actually, most of the time I called you, "be quiet." You were a noisy thing; did I tell you?"

Xanatos made a move to punch his Master in the arm, but Qui-Gon stepped nimbly away. At that moment, the pilot's voice came through the com unit. "We'll be landing in ten minutes."

The apprentice let his arm drop, and then crossed them. He favored his master with a condescending look, as if he pitied him. Then he rolled his eyes.

"Time to get going, Padawan," Qui-Gon said, and moved for the door.

-----

"What a pretty tree," Xanatos said, pointing at the splintering willow and the ones beside it. "It looks just like the trees we passed five minutes ago, and just the ones five minutes before that."

Qui-Gon had to work hard to hide his laughter. What Xanatos said was the truth: the landscape was barren, the cluster of trees a dark spot on the horizon. It intrigued Xanatos that something could survive in such a landscape, but was quickly put down when he found out all were the same, and all seemed to be splintering and dying.

"Maybe they're going through a drought," the Jedi said, watching the mountains and dirt pass by. The groundcar went quickly on the deserted road, and ahead Qui-Gon spied two roads branching off from the main. The driver took the one on the right, and they were headed toward the mountains. Qui-Gon hoped it would be slightly greener, for merely the fact it would be a nice sight for his red-borne eyes.

"I hope not," Xanatos said seriously. They had passed a handful of shacks that were inhabited, and he was loathed to imagine their lives without water. It fascinated him, though. How would those residents battle the drought, and would they survive? This island was not like Coruscant, with only one large city, and that was to where they were headed. Where would these nomads get their resources?

The sides of the road now were branded with trees, and grass spread on the ground. As they continued, the flora continued to grow, and more housing complexes lined the road. There was more traffic here, too, and soon it seemed like a watered down Coruscant, although more homely.

Their driver canted off on another street, skirted a corner and turned down a less inhabited road, one that was dirt. Immediately Qui-Gon felt a slight trickle ease through the Force and touch his senses. He sat up straighter, and stared intently as they left most of the housings behind and came to rest on one home that was sat alone in a field of grass and trees.

"Wow," Xanatos said softly. He got out of the groundcar, the wind immediately blowing up his raven hair. "Master, this is _green."_

Qui-Gon paid the driver and asked him to wait. There was a path of trampled grass leading towards the home, and they walked on that. The trees limbs were so long and ancient their leaves brushed his head as he walked. The scent of flowers met his nose, and he smiled a little. This seemed a nice place to raise a child, although the trickle in the Force caused him to think that maybe the child in question wouldn't be here for much longer.

Xanatos knocked on the door, looking slightly apprehensive. Qui-Gon felt through the Force, identifying the small strand that was the child and drawing back from the shocking light of it. He smiled again.

The woman who answered the door was young, slender with long, russet hair that flowed past her shoulder. She smiled warmly at them, her jade eyes trusting and too wide for her small face. In her arms she carried a babe, probably a little less than a year old. The child was sleeping, clutching a finger of his mother's hand and absently picking at the ring she wore.

"Come in," she said, her voice a cultured and elegant accent. Qui-Gon smiled at her, and stepped in, Xanatos following in his wake. She led him to the kitchen, and made them sit down at the table. Qui-Gon saw the toys scattered about the large home, and a feeling of dread filled him. She loved her son, and he was worried as to how she would react if he did have to take him.

Now she herself sat down, across from Qui-Gon and by Xanatos. His apprentice's eyes widened when he saw the babe's head close to his arm, and moved very delicately away, trying not to disturb the infant.

"My name is Kodal Kenobi," she said, rocking the child.

"I am Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn, and this is my apprentice Xanatos Lyrisis," Qui-Gon said in a whisper for fear of waking the child.

She laughed very loudly. "It's okay, Master Jinn," she said. "He's been asleep for the past two hours, and I'm thinking it about time for him to wake up." She rocked him even more fiercely. "So, what do we do now?"

Qui-Gon treaded carefully. "Is there a father?" he asked.

Her smile dimmed for a moment, but appeared the next second, looking slightly forced. "Yes, of course, there _was _a father." She looked troubled. "However, he left me shortly after Ben was born."

"Is that his name?" Xanatos asked, now looking intently at the babe.

Kodal seemed much more taken with Xanatos than Qui-Gon, and smiled very brightly at him. "Well, not exactly," she said. "His real name is Obi-Wan, but I call him Ben. It means "light" in my native tongue. I think it suits him very well." She pulled her finger away, and the child opened his eyes, blinking rapidly and sleepily.

Qui-Gon felt his breath catch. The small eyes that gazed upon his face were so strange. They seemed mixed, as if the heavens had met the sea and crashed into a storm. They held an intelligence and playfulness that made him smile and almost laugh. The child now turned his head to Xanatos, and the same effect seemed to come over the boy, for he did nothing but stare at the child for a long moment.

Kodal seemed to understand their stares, and she spoke dryly. "I'm afraid that comes from the father, not from me." She raised the baby, gripping him under the arms and pulling him up to meet her eyes. The child smiled widely, reaching out to pull his mother's nose. She seemed taken by pure joy now as her son gazed lovingly at her face. "But I won't hold that against him."

Although Qui-Gon did not want to interrupt the moment, he was aware that their driver was still outside, and their transport was set to leave in two hours. He cleared his throat. "I see he is very well behaved. May I hold him?"

She eyed him for a second, as if she could see his true intention, and then reluctantly cradled the baby into his arms. Qui-Gon held the child, offering his finger. The babe gripped with a weak hand that barely made it the entire way around. It always amazed Qui-Gon that women could bear such wonderful gifts, and it always amazed him even more that such a child could grow to be as large as he. Looking at Xanatos was like looking at the holovid that had captured the years on film.

"Will you leave us, please?" he asked Kodal, knowing she would agree. She seemed very unhappy at being separated from her child, but stood and walked into the front room. Xanatos stood and came closer to his Master, peering at the child in interest.

The child sought Qui-Gon's eyes, and held him in place. The Jedi reached deeply through the Force, focusing on the light strand that belonged to the infant. He prodded it gently, and the baby made a small sound of content, lying relaxed in Qui-Gon's arms.

"He's so tired," Xanatos commented. He watched Qui-Gon's deep look of concentration and asked, "What are you doing?"

Qui-Gon pulled away from the child. "When you get older, I will teach you how to pinpoint another's life-strand in the Force," he said. "Right now I was examining Obi-Wan's."

"And?" Xanatos prompted impatiently.

In answer, Qui-Gon offered the child to Xanatos, who immediately pulled back. He looked scared. The babe reached blindly out to the boy, and tentatively Xanatos took him in his arms. Qui-Gon watched in happiness as his apprentice stared at the boy, each looking more surprised than the other. Watching his apprentice connect with another life so easily was a proud moment in Qui-Gon's life, and he smiled greatly.

"I think we should take him," Xanatos declared.

"And why is that?" Qui-Gon teased.

Xanatos shrugged, causing the baby to giggle. "He's happy, and I feel him through the Force. He's Light."

"And you're right," Qui-Gon said. "We are taking him. I need to test his midi-chlorian, however." He reached into his kitbag and pulled out a small syringe. Xanatos held the babe tighter. "It won't hurt him, Xanatos. I'm going to put him in a trance so it _won't _hurt."

Still, Xanatos held the baby with protectiveness. "You're sure?"

"Yes, Xanatos, I'm sure," Qui-Gon said with gentle chiding. He was slightly wary of Xanatos' connection with the babe. He would speak with him of the matter later. He placed a hand on the child's forehead, causing the child to chortle once before the trance took hold. Quickly, Qui-Gon stuck him with the syringe and took a small blood sample. He withdrew the needle and placed a bandage on the small circle that was leaking blood.

Xanatos smiled at the infant's peaceful expression, and when Qui-Gon relinquished control over the child's mind, the babe immediately grabbed Xanatos' hand and began to play with the yellow band he wore on his wrist. He allowed the child to do so, and watched Qui-Gon test the blood on his datapad.

When the results came back, Qui-Gon smiled again. "Yes, he's going to be a Jedi. How strong though, remains to be seen." He packed away his datapad and the syringe, taking his eyes away for a moment only to hear Xanatos cry out a second later.

"He grabbed my braid!" Xanatos wailed, glaring the baby who was still smiling, even though the apprentice had obviously pried away his hand.

Qui-Gon stopped himself before he rolled his eyes, and called Kodal into the room. She took her child from Xanatos and held him protectively, staring at Qui-Gon with a look of sick fear in her eyes. The Jedi knew now she was terrified of loosing her child, and summoned up the courage to tell her.

She took the news well, he had to admit. Silent tears immediately started falling from her face, and her voice shook when she requested a moment to say goodbye. She took him into another room, and the master and apprentice were left in the kitchen. When she came back ten minutes later with a bag in her hand and her tears dried, although they still gleamed in her eyes.

Xanatos took the bag without a word, and they followed her to the front of the house. She selected a few toys, and Xanatos took those, too. He handed the babe a stuffed Wookie doll, and the child giggled in happiness, clutching the thing with a strength that seemed too powerful for his age.

They stood in the doorway, Kodal holding the babe tightly. They both had the decency to look away as the mother hugged her child one last time. Her whisper came to their ears.

"Be safe, my light, my Ben. Obi-Wan. I love you."

Then she handed the child over to Qui-Gon. She spoke softly. "Take care of him, Master Jedi," she said. "Watch over him, and keep him safe. Please. He will be a Jedi. There's nothing more I can ask of you."

Qui-Gon took the words to heart, and could already foresee the days of checking in the babe's progress, making sure he was alright. Such was the weight of taking a child. He already had nine lives to watch after, and he supposed ten would make it a round, even number. He took pride in this job, and always would.

"I will, M'lady." He held the baby firmly to his chest. "I thank you for this gift to the Republic. His will be a life of service, and the Jedi thank you as well."

She nodded, tears starting on her face again. "I am glad, Master Jedi." She turned to Xanatos and smiled. "And I thank you as well, Padawan Lyrisis. He likes you very much. Please be mindful of that."

Xanatos looked taken aback, but bowed his head nonetheless. "I will, M'lady."

Qui-Gon nodded at her once more, and began to walk. The driver was looking at him impatiently, and the two quickly jumped in. The babe now began to fuss, staring out the window at his mother, keep her steady with his eyes.

Kodal waved, and she did not stop waving until they were out of sight.

-----

"Obi-Wan Kenobi," Xanatos said.

"Yes, that's his name," Qui-Gon said, cradling the sleeping child once more. He could feel the tremors in the ship as it started up.

"I like it," Xanatos declared, taking the child from Qui-Gon's arms and holding him. Qui-Gon shook his head, wondering how Xanatos had taken to children so suddenly. "It suits him."

"It does," Qui-Gon does. "It very much does."

-----


	2. Part One

****

-----

**Part One**

Against a pale blue sky, polluted by smog and the sound of harsh yells and horns, the Jedi Temple remained a gaping spire of peace and learning. The Temple had been built hundreds of years ago by the first Jedi, who had mastered their craft and pledged their lives to defend the Republic. The Jedi had lived to serve this pledge, and they still lived in a way that could be commended and an example to all around.

Obi-Wan Kenobi had lived his entire life in the safe halls of the Temple, learning the art of the Force and thriving in it. He could no sooner picture a life without the constant reassurance of the Force humming in his head than choose which hand to cut off. He was quite attached to both of them, almost as attached as he was to the Force. The thought amused him as he walked swiftly down the gleaming hall of the Temple towards the exit, kitbag hung over his shoulder.

Although Obi-Wan considered and would always consider the Jedi Temple his home, the place where he had grown and the place he had bled for, apparently there was another "home" someplace in the universe. One short week ago, his twentieth birthday had come and fallen. It was on that day that Qui-Gon had raised with him the topic of traveling to his homeworld.

Obi-Wan had been stumped into silence at that time. He knew that many Jedi chose to visit their homeworld if they so pleased, but the thought had never jumped into his mind for _him _to visit _his. _The measure was only taken if something could be learned from the homeworld, so art or technique that would prove use to the Jedi in future activities. Although he had not known of his homeworld's assets at the time, he had supposed it couldn't be all that bad, though, for many Jedi did it, including Qui-Gon and Master Windu.

Further research in the Temple archives and communication with the monarchy of the planet – Keliso – had heeded more information than needed. It was decided, therefore, he would find a transport to take him the planet, which was a two days travel from Coruscant.

Obi-Wan wasn't nervous as he strolled down the Temple hall, but a bundle of excitement was swooping along in his stomach. After the first emotions of shock and almost fear, this emotion was a welcome relief. He wasn't frightened of these people, but he was frightened of getting too close. The fear constantly rained down upon him, but now he pushed it away.

After he exited the Temple, he was surprised to see Qui-Gon waiting for him. Qui-Gon had left for a solo mission three days ago, and harsh as it may be, Obi-Wan had not expected him to return in time for a farewell. At the sight of Qui-Gon, his heart leapt, and happiness filled him. Part of him would always remain that thirteen-year old boy who loved his Master dearly and feared the day without seeing him.

"Master, what a welcome surprise!" Obi-Wan said, coming quickly forward to grasp his Master's forearm.

"I am glad to be back in time to see you off, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon said, gesturing to his own kitbag at his feet. "Luckily, the negotiations were short… as you said they would be," Qui-Gon added with a wink.

"That's excellent, Master," Obi-Wan said, smiling. "I am glad you are here in time. My transport arrives in ten minutes."

"Perfect," Qui-Gon said. "You can now tell me all about your meditation exercises."

Obi-Wan groaned good-naturedly, just content to have his Master back. Quickly, he went through the count of exercises Qui-Gon had left for him with sparse detail. "But, now, Master," he said with a coy smile, "I'm much more interested in hearing about _your _mission. Was it productive?"

"Very," Qui-Gon said dryly, choosing to not give any details. Instead, he looked up at the Temple, a smile on his features. "So, tell me, Padawan, what is this world that you travel to? What talents do your people possess?"

Obi-Wan shrugged. "Master, my contact has been… elusive. She tells me the gift of Keliso varies from island to island. Harken, she tells me, has its own special branch of "magic" that I need to see to believe. I'm not taken to believe her, but she did sound thoroughly happy in receiving me."

Qui-Gon frowned. "Perhaps this "magic" is a secret. In that case, I warn you to tread with caution. I do not wish to steer your thoughts in one path, Obi-Wan, but I must warn you there are those who wish to harness the Force. You know this, of course, but be extra weary. You owe these people nothing. Remember that."

Obi-Wan nodded seriously. He had not thought of these cautions before, but realized he probably should have. He would go, learn what he could, and return. He owed the planet of Keliso nothing. It would stay that way.

He cleared his throat. "I will remember, Master. What happened when you visited your homeworld, Master?"

And now Qui-Gon laughed loudly. "It was a lovely place, Padawan. It was beautiful, with many oceans and rivers. I learned much from there. I now know fifteen different ways how to skin and cook a nerf."

Now Obi-Wan laughed. It was a typical Qui-Gon answer, although Obi-Wan suspected this one may be true. If so, it accounted for Qui-Gon's dismal progress in the kitchen. He supposed after you ate nerf, everything tasted as if cooked by the finest chef in Coruscant.

Suddenly Obi-Wan spotted his transport touch down in the bay and began docking procedures. He watched it, feeling detached suddenly. The pilot jumped out and began walking over to the Temple check-in booth, probably to inquire for him. He supposed it was time to go.

Qui-Gon was also watching the transport, and spoke quietly to Obi-Wan. "You are a passionate person, Obi-Wan, and a better person because of it. I have cautioned you of this matter before, and I know you're getting tired of it, but it's my duty. Do not let your feelings for these people tie you there."

Obi-Wan was annoyed slightly at first by Qui-Gon's over caution, thinking _he has told me this a hundred times at least. _Then, though, he remembered that Qui-Gon only spoke to him like this before he ended up going with his heart. He smiled ruefully; his Master knew him far too well.

"Thank you the caution, Master, and I will heed it," he said, grasping Qui-Gon's forearms again. Qui-Gon, in turn, grasped his. His ice eyes twinkled. "I do not know how long I will be staying. My best estimation is two weeks, but other than that I honestly do not know."

"Take all the time you need, Padawan," Qui-Gon said. "This is an important event in your life. Do not forsake it for me. Come back when you will. However, you know you can't stay there _forever, _so I ask you not to get attached."

Obi-Wan grinned, letting go of Qui-Gon's arms and slinging the kitbag across his back now. "May the Force be with you, Master."

Qui-Gon was not looking at him; rather, his eyes were fastened at a point above Obi-Wan's head. He spoke softly. "Did I ever tell you I was your Carrier?"

Obi-Wan just stared at him, shock reverberating throughout his mind. Qui-Gon spoke some more. "Your mother… she requested I protect you always. I hope I have cemented that promise I made her. Will you meet her?"

The shock ebbed slightly. "I did not know you were my Carrier, Master," he said slightly. "I am honored, and I'm… I'm surprised." The Force did indeed work in mysterious ways. "I could not find her. My contact is with the royal family of Harken. It is them I will meet."

Qui-Gon nodded, smiling now. "Then do what you will, Padawan. Dare I say, have fun?" They chuckled together. "And I think you are mistaken. I am honored, Obi-Wan, to have been your Carrier. I am still honored. May the Force be with you, Padawan."

Emotions clouded in Obi-Wan's throat, and he cleared it hastily. He realized how dear Qui-Gon was to him in that moment, and so badly wanted to one day be the one Qui-Gon thought greatly of. He nodded once at Qui-Gon, feeling odd, then turned and walked towards the transport.

----

Two days later, Obi-Wan stood staring down at the gleaming blue and white planet that was Keliso. He felt through the Force, struggling to feel a connection with that bright sphere. He wasn't sure how he was supposed to be feeling, exactly. He felt _excited, _but didn't know if that was proper word to describe his mood. He felt no connection between his being and the planet that had borne him. He knew many Jedi had gone to their homeworlds and come off better for it, but that did not dictate how this experience would go.

The two day journey had worn on him, and he was eager to touch down. His contact was a member of the monarchy that formed the planet's government system. Ten minutes of searching in the Archive had heeded more information than he could have wished for, and as he stared into the blue, he thought of it.

The planet was mostly a water world, with more islands than Obi-Wan cared to count. Each was ruled by a monarchy, and those monarchs from each island sat on a Council that met twelve or so times a year, with one monarch ruling it who they called the Supreme Ruler. The Senator that represented Keliso in the Republic was the son of this monarch. Each island produced its own food, own parts, own transports to travel. Obi-Wan was amazed that such a system worked without greed spreading throughout the world. Keliso remained innocent.

Obi-Wan had been born on an island called Harken. The island was ruled by King Tyles and Queen Makail, whose son Eyotal would take the throne once his father passed on. It was rumored the King's health was failing, and that Eyotal was already handling many of the stately affairs and would soon ascend to the throne.

Obi-Wan was set to meet with an assistant to Eyotal on his initial landing at the docking port. From there, the assistant would take him to the palace where he would stay for as long as he wished. _There were secrets_, the assistant had said over the com, _in the Harken culture that the monarchy wishes to share with you. _

Soon they would dock and Obi-Wan would learn just what those secrets were. He was not afraid of meeting these people, but it was strange to him to touch down on his own homeworld. The Jedi had tried to find his blood family, but had not succeeded. He was secretly relived at that. He did not want to meet his mother, nor his father. As Qui-Gon as said, he was passionate. If there was one thing Obi-Wan knew about his persona, it was the fact his emotions sometimes took hold of himself to the point of no return. Everyday he worked to shove that part of him aside, and although he did feel he was getting better at it, he did not want to take the chance of finding a connection with his birth parents.

The monarchy would take him in. They had been very gracious to him, telling him that all Harkens were related in the soul.

They called him a Harken. It unnerved him but fascinated him at the same time, and now pure excitement filled him, pushing aside his anxiety. He was about to find out his culture, and that amazed him. He clenched his fist, looking now at the planet with a stark of confidence in his eyes.

This was, apparently, his home.

-----

**A/N: **

This story may now seem clunky in the way the parts are posted. This is because when I wrote this, I did not write it with parts and chapters, just one long, big, huge file document. Tehe.

Here's what I know: **Jedi Knight Padme, Eruannelaviriel, master kaym, and lindele **left reviews. And I thank them for that. It's appreciated beyond what you know. Or maybe you do. –wink-


	3. Part Two

-----

**Part Two**

The assistant introduced herself as Antoya, and led him to her groundcar smiling deeply. She spoke in the same refined accent as himself, the first person Obi-Wan had ever met who did such a thing. She was very kind and gracious to him, bowing deeply and looking surprised when he did the same. She was silent throughout the trip, and Obi-Wan took the time to survey the landscape.

It was a barren land, save for a few clusters of trees that dotted the land. There was not much activity here. The two mountain ranges on either side of the road poised well above the clouds, their brown cliffs sharp against the cloudy sky. The smell that hit his nose was plain dirt, and he could smell a storm rolling in. He smiled.

He liked this landscape. It appeared to him open and free, and he found a Jedi-like peace in that. It was peaceful here, unlike most of the worlds he visited. This would be a break for him, a chance to get away from the hub of Jedi activity and relax. He thought it might be wrong to be thinking as such, but he couldn't stop the feeling of peace that had stolen home into his heart.

The road branched into two other roads, and Antoya took the road on the left. He wondered briefly what was on the right, but the thought vanished from his mind as greenery suddenly sprouted up as if by magic. Trees and grass lined the road, and for gave him the expression of being in a jungle. They were pulling into a city; the traffic was getting heavier, and housing complexes on both sides of the road were apparent for miles.

The road had changed from dirt to solid blacktop, and now more roads snaked to join this main one. There were freeways, now, too, heading off in different directions and higher in the air than the main road. Antoya continued on the main road for about fifteen minutes. Obi-Wan watched the streets, seeing children running and adults strolling. They were all human, and they all seemed to know each other. Many waved to Antoya as she passed in the groundcar, and she waved back.

The palace appeared on the right side of the road, a magnificent complex of a home. It was three floors, with a gleaming white exterior and so many windows the thing shone in the sun, as if silhouetted by light. There was a large courtyard surrounding the massive palace, and the entire yard was covered with grass and decorated with trees. A few children were running through it, and Obi-Wan saw that it was open for public use. He smiled.

Antoya drove through the finely carved gate that surrounded the palace and courtyard on a rocky road. He now saw another gate more closely set to the palace, and immediately knew it was wired. Cameras looked down at the groundcar as it came to rest by the entrance to the gate. The small booth to Antoya's left opened, and a young man looked at her.

"Antoya!" he said happily. "How are you?"

To Obi-Wan's delight, this being also spoke in the same accent as he.

"I'm great, Evan," his driver said. "But I'm busy right now." She slid her eyes very meaningfully to Obi-Wan. Evan's smile widened.

"I was told to expect you," he told Obi-Wan. "Welcome to Keliso, and to Harken more so. This village we call Wyster. Please enjoy it."

"I am glad to be here," Obi-Wan said, surprised by how much he meant it.

Evan bowed his head. "I'll admit you." He reached inside the booth and pressed the button. The gate in front of them started to fold upward. He waved. "I'll see you, Antoya."

She took the groundcar through the gate and into a gravel lot, parking it in the very front of the palace. She smiled at him. "We're here, Master Jedi," Antoya said, unlocking the doors and stepping out.

Heat flushed through him. "I'm not Master Jedi, Antoya," he said easily. "You can call me Obi-Wan."

She looked startled. "I'm sorry, sir," she said. "Such a personal thing is only reserved for the closet of friends. You may call me Antoya because you are an honored guest. If I can't call you Master Jedi, what shall I call you?"

He sighed. "Padawan Kenobi will do fine, Antoya," he said, and then brightened. "I do hope, though, that we'll become friends. I'm afraid "Padawan Kenobi" is too formal for liking. I want to change that."

She seemed unsure of what to say, but then smiled hesitantly and began to walk towards the entrance of the palace. The entrance was small, with an overhang that shaded it from view. Two guards were stationed there bearing blasters and force-pikes, but smiled when they saw Antoya. One even bowed, to which she shook off with a laugh and a shake of her head.

"This is Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi," she introduced. "He is our honored guest."

Now they both bowed to him, and he nodded, feeling a bit out of place. It seemed they were serving to him, not he to them. His was a life of service, and although he had been treated finely on many other worlds, these people seemed ready to get down on hand and knee and serve him. Perhaps they thought a Jedi from Harken was next to royalty.

He followed Antoya through the richly carved door, taking in the sight of the palace. It was very simple, nothing fancy, but very clean. It gleamed in that way, the wall a stark white and the floors polished to the point that they sparkled. Portraits hung in the hall, and as he stepped through he saw more of them, most aligning along the curved stairwell. Through the windows, he saw the storm coming in behind the mountains. The essence of _home _took his mind, and he almost jumped.

_Home?_Where had that thought come from? He was not _home. Home _was the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. He shook his head quickly, thinking he had misread his thoughts. However, nothing could dampen the feeling of ease and security he felt right now… just as he felt in the Jedi Temple, in his home.

As he followed Anotya through the halls and down some steps, he realized that maybe it was okay for him to feeling such as he did. This _was _his homeworld. Didn't he have as much right as any to sink into it? He had come here to learn his culture. Knight Depa Billaba had learned the way of her ancestors, delving deep into Chatacalan history and study. She had told him herself she felt as much as home there as she did in the Temple.

He supposed it was okay for him to feel like that, too.

Antoya took his down a corridor line with doors, but at the end he saw two large, wooden doors that immediately told him it was the Throne Room. Antoya began to talk as they headed down the hall. "Although the Prince is away on business at the moment, the King and Queen are happy to greet you. Please, though, sir, agree with the King."

They reached the doors, and Antoya turned to face him. Her face, a calm mask until now, slipped away to reveal pain in her eyes and anguish in her pinched cheeks. "Please, sir. The King is… dying. He sometimes slips into delusions, and the Queen wishes to compensate him. Please… I am not to speak of things to anyone, but it helps when he is met in his delusions. He had led us well, and I ask that you appease his last months in the Living."

Her voice, so calm in its heartbreak, saddened him. Loss of any life was always poignant, but the loss of a life that so many loved… it was a blow to be felt by many, and eventually healed by less. He would respect this request, and he admired her for speaking for behalf of her King when it was so unmistakably forbidden to do so.

He bowed before Antoya. "Of course, Antoya. I will be happy to do so. It's only right that I appease my host in his time of need, correct?"

Now she smiled at him, her small brown eyes lifting. "Thank you, Padawan Kenobi. I shall step in and announce you, and then you may come in when I call. I trust you have learned the etiquette in the fact of royalty. I will call shortly."

She pushed open the heavy wooden door, smiling at him once more before she slipped in and disappeared from view. When the door closed, Obi-Wan breathed out a relaxed breath, crossing his hands behind his back. He stared up at the finely carved doors, admiring the intricate designs made by hand and blood.

He was calm within this center of the storm. His respect for royalty, toned by years of training, was already reaching up to take full hold of him. He allowed it, pushing all his excitement at learning his heritage out of his mind. He was surprised to be seized by so simple an emotion as excitement, especially at this. His mind still surprised him when he least expected it, but he did not resent it. It was a way of learning new things, and Qui-Gon always told him that when a day passed without getting better, he was only getting worst.

Hardly two minutes had passed when the door opened a crack, and Antoya's voice filtered through.

"They are ready for you, Padawan Kenobi."

-----

The Throne Room, as with most of the palace save the exterior, was quite simple. The floor reflected the overhead fluorescent lights, and if Obi-Wan had looked down, he would have seen his reflection in the black and white tiled floor. The room was not large, perhaps fifty feet in both directions. The only thing that distinguished this room as a place of honor was the slightly raised token against the back wall, decorated with two wooden thrones.

And, of course, the two glorious figures in the thrones set the place apart instantly. So was their bearing, which of nobility and grace, the room seemed to shimmer with regality. The Force was strong in this room, pulsing greatly behind his temple. Confused, he felt through the Force, feeling the Light in this chamber with a steady and gentle alarm.

Since setting foot on this land, he realized, the Force had glowed bright for him. He was accustomed to this, for the Force was always a constant ball of Light in his mind, but here… here on this planet the strength of the Force was just a hair below the intensity of the Force in the Temple. On Coruscant, the Force shone brilliantly, Light even where should have been Dark. And here… he could find the same relation, the same awe striking power.

He liked it here. It gave him cause to think that yes, this truly was his homeworld. However, it puzzled him with such a strong presence of the Force he was the only Jedi to have come from Harken. There was another Jedi, long ago, who had come from Keliso, but she had entered the Force long ago. Perhaps, maybe, these Harkens did not read the signs of Force-sensitivity. That would explain that.

But it did not explain the teeming of the Force on this planet. How strange.

He looked up at the two majestic figures now truly for the first time, bowing deeply while averting his eyes to the ground. He dropped to a knee, keeping his head bowed as he did so. It was silent in the room, save for the rustling breathing of the King.

"Arise, Jedi Kenobi," an accented, older female voice said. Obi-Wan took it to mean the Queen, and he arose, looking at them both again.

The Queen was magnificent in her ceremonial dress and defined jewelry. Russet hair wove in tight spirals down her shoulders and across her lined and tanned face. Eyes the color of a midday sky looked out intelligently at him, surveying him with a small warmth and iciness. She sat straight in her gold colored throne, looking every part the royal monarch she was. Her smile was cold, and did not meet her eyes the entire way, giving the expression she was smiling to appease someone, and when he looked to her right, Obi-Wan knew it was the King.

King Tyles may have been as majestic as his wife at one point, but he could tell he was a great many years older than she, and his sickness had ailed him. He was attempting to sit stiff as a board in his throne, but he slumped over to one side, grasping the armrest with elderly strength. His eyes, a vivid green, were kind but glazed, as if taken by drugs or sleep. The few graying strands left on his head were curly and parted perfectly, matching his white monarchical robes.

"Your Graces," Obi-Wan said. "It is an honor to be here."

Queen Makail sat still for a moment, looking at her husband out of the corner of her eyes, and then turning to Obi-Wan. "Please, Jedi Kenobi, the honor is ours. You must understand how… wonderful it is to have a _Jedi _come to such a small place such as Harken. We are of little recognition, and we thank you for what you have given."

"I thank you for that, Your Excellency, but I must say I have done nothing to deserve this thanks but be born," Obi-Wan said, bowing in confusion. "Perhaps that thanks should be diverted to those who had borne me."

The Queen frowned, but nodded at him. "Yes, of course, Jedi Kenobi," she said. "Now, if you would please, take a seat. We have matters to discuss with you for the purpose of this visit."

The Queen waved a hand, and Antoya, who had been standing in the back of the room, came forward with a chair. Obi-Wan took it from her hands immediately, taking it to sit close to the raised stage. Antoya looked flustered, but quickly bowed to Obi-Wan, then to the Queen.

"Antoya," the Queen said. "These are stately affairs, not meant for your ears to partake in. You may retire for the moment."

The assistant bowed again, nodded in Obi-Wan's general direction and eased through the doors. The Queen took a moment to speak, perhaps waiting for the King to speak up. The elder ruler was looking at Obi-Wan, his eyes kind and inviting, but still with the glassy look. He smiled at the King before turning back to the Queen.

"Jedi Kenobi, welcome," Queen Makail said. "Truly, I am pleasured to meet you. It is an honor. I have had very little contact with any of those other than on Harken and Jamirl, the island from which I hail, and I have not been back there for a long, long time." She smiled sadly at him. "I was a princess on Jamirl, the firstborn of my parents. You must understand they were under much pressure to pass along the throne to my younger brother.

"And they did pass it along, I'm afraid. Ours – King Tyles and I – we are an arranged marriage. The custom of the islands is for true love to win out, for the elder son to pick his choice of bride from the ladies of the land. However, my parents believed they could profit from my marriage to the ruler of another island." She smiled ruefully at the King. "Our islands build together and trade together; Harken and Jamirl are the most profitable islands because of it, and that earns us more voice on the Council. I am truly happy for that."

She sighed. "I have come to love Tyles, but he shall always be my brother for it. My pregnancy with the Prince Eyotal was a loveless thing, something we were both forced to commit to. I am glad, however, he was a male on the first try. A loveless love is very trying, and it would have been unbearable a second time around."

Obi-Wan allowed her the time she needed, truly sympathizing with her and understanding her cold eyes, her wan smile. She had lived a loveless life, and he supposed to one of her status, that was to be pitied. She was born of royalty, treated on hand and foot with delicately, and her love for a man was not what it should be. He did feel for her.

She gathered herself, looking quite embarrassed. "I am sorry to trouble you with these things, Jedi Kenobi," she said. "But our story is known by all on the island. I thought it right for you to know the same."

"It is not a trouble, M'lady," he responded. "Thank you for sharing such a thing with me. I realize it must be difficult."

"Very," said the King suddenly. The voice that raised from his frail body was an embodiment of the person: whispery, soft and cracking. The King stared at Obi-Wan. "She speaks the truth, young one. I feel the same for her. Long times have come, and long times have gone, but more to come, which is what I believe…"

Now the King trailed off, and settled back in his chair, looking content at saying his peace. Mindful of Antoya's wish, Obi-Wan said with great gentleness, "of course, my good King." The King smiled at his voice, sinking into the cushioned chair. Obi-Wan let a moment past, and then said, "I am sorry."

The Queen nodded, and now raised her voice. "You will meet Prince Eyotal when he returns. He is away on Jamirl at the moment, meeting with his betrothed." Now the Queen smiled genuinely, the smile lighting up her blue eyes. "I suppose you must also know about this. Because ours was an arranged marriage, the marriage between my son and the royal princess of Jamirl will be arranged. It has been foretold by the Seers since their birth. They are happy together; once my husband steps down, Eyotal shall rise with his Queen Candela. She is my niece, a fine young woman who will make a wonderful ruler."

Because Obi-Wan wasn't sure how to respond to that, all he said was, "I'm happy for the two of them, that they do love each other in such a marriage." The Queen looked deeply at him, and he understood she wished for him to speak more. He supposed he owed her that, since she had bared her soul for him. "As Jedi, love is forbidden by the Code."

Her eyebrows shot up. "How… strange. You sympathize with my plight of love, yet I do love my son, and I love my brother and my people. How terrible a life must be without even the slightest notion of love to someone?"

Obi-Wan had not wished for the conversation to take a turn like this, but he supposed he should have thought of that in bringing it up. He played words around in his head, wondering exactly _what _he should say. He knew that the Code was partly deceptive, for all Jedi to cross through the Jedi halls had loved. They loved each other as Jedi, loved their Masters or Padawans, and loved the Force itself. To be a Jedi was to love life so entirely they were willing to die so that such a wonderful entity could continue.

"I don't know exactly how to phrase this, M'lady," he said slowly, "without making it seem as if the Code lies. Please forgive any confusion; Jedi live by the Code and it has never been questioned. I do not like to say this, and I ask you not to spread this word, but the Code has been… manipulated to fit our needs."

She narrowed her eyes. "I see."

"All Jedi love," he said haltingly. "It is our nature to love life with our complete beings. Although the Code states we are not to love, Jedi simply cannot do that. We love the Force, love our fellow Jedi. I love my Master with my entire being. What the Code states, and what I believe, is that we are not allowed to let that love interfere with our missions and commitment. If I were to love, say, a woman not a Jedi, there would be a problem. I would yearn for her, wish for her and long to keep her safe above all others.

"As a Jedi, I cannot do that. If I were to love another Jedi woman, then we would both be aware of the consequences and that would be, not allowed exactly, but not disallowed. Attachment is frowned upon. Not the emotions that drives it." He paused, frustration crowding his calm features. "If that makes any sense at all."

The Queen wasn't sure it made sense, but she was not about to ask him to repeat all he had said. He seemed confused by his own thoughts, and he seemed winded by explaining it all to her, she who could, at the very least, almost understand his situation. "It makes sense, Jedi Kenobi," she said. "And I thank you for the insight upon the Jedi Order. I shall breathe a word of this to no one."

"How strange," said the King. "A life without love is not a life at all, isn't it? Because I love Makail, and I love Eyotal… it is this love that makes me want to live just a bit more. To see his marriage. To see him happy…"

Obi-Wan and the Queen allowed him a moment, and then Obi-Wan said, "Thank you, M'lady. And thank you, Your Highness, for the insight. It is very hard to comprehend beyond life in the Jedi Temple, and I do not envy the person who does intend to one day sort it all out."

The Queen looked troubled. "May I ask you a personal question, Jedi Kenobi?"

Obi-Wan could almost feel the question at the tip of her tongue, and he wasn't sure how he could answer. "You may, M'lady, if the nature of the question is not something I have been sworn not to answer."

"Have you ever loved outside the Code?"

Obi-Wan relaxed. This question he could answer without giving away too much of himself. He would be deceiving her to an extent, and although he could not tell her, he found the question rude. "No."

She nodded, satisfied. "You follow a set of rules, as do I," she said. "I am glad we have that in common." She waved her arm around. "Now, let us discuss the nature of this visit, for there is much more to Harken and to your culture than you can ever imagine."

-----

Question: are these parts too long? Would the majority prefer them to be shortened? Yay or ne?

List of what I know: **Jedi Knight Padme **left a review. Thank you so much, and glad to see I have your continued readership. ;)


End file.
